Kyoko in Wonderland
by KamokuSenshi
Summary: Kyoko is finally working in a fairy tale movie, but she suddenly gets transported into another world that is beyond her imagination. But not all fairy tales are happy. Will she escape before tragedy strikes? (on hiatus. Go to my page if you want to know why. Thanks.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat, but I sure do wish I did!**

"Sawara-san? Did you call me?" Sawara looked up to see the cheerful red head standing in a perfect posture in front of him with her hands firmly at her side. _She's much too polite_, though Sawara as he smiled back at her.

"Yeah I did, actually another agency wants to offer you a main supporting role in an upcoming movie. They also want Kotonami-san to play the lead. She's already accepted and has gone to fill out the paper work. She would be playing the role of a princess in a magical kingdom. As far as the script goes, it seems really interesting and I think you should definitely consider it." Kyoko's eyes sparkled and she had a huge smile on her face. _Wow, I can almost see the fairies from her imagination all around her_.

"I'll actually get the chance to work with Moko-san! And she'll be playing the role of a princess! That seems so perfect for my beautiful friend! Sawara-san, what role would I be playing? Her faithful godmother? Her loyal fairy friend? Her…"

"You'd be one of the villians. And evil witch." Her expression drastically changed into one of sadness. _Oh no! Here come the tears._

"WAAAHHH! I'll never be able to be a fairy. I'll always be the evil one! Why Sawara-san, why!"

"W-well, like I've told her before, you did so well as Mio and Natsu that a lot of agencies want you playing their villain roles, too. You make it seem so real. Like you're acting from the inside."

"But that's not me! Are you saying I'm evil from the inside!"

"N-no. Calm down, it's not all that bad. Besides, eventually the witch turns good. See, just read the script." Kyoko quickly grabbed the script and flipped to the end, quickly scanning over it."

"Ahhh!"

"W-what now?"

"It's so beautiful!" Her glittering atmosphere was back. "So who would be playing the prince opposite of Moko-san?"

"Let me check….oh…it's Fuwa Sho." The sparkling atmosphere was gone again, replaced when a menacing aura. _Oh, why me?_

"Did you say Sho?"

"Ummm…yes."

"That Shotaru! He'll be playing opposite of my beautiful Moko-san!" Kyoko grabbed Sawara-san's collars and shook him violently. _I take back the part about her being polite_, Sawara thought, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he was shook back and forth.

"…stop…I…"

"Call the agency and tell them to change the lead actor!"

"I…I can't do that."

"Then tell Moko-san to come back and not fill out the contract."

"But by now she's probably done already." _Ahhh! I can't move! Why does it feel like something is keeping me from moving?_

"SAWARA! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK THE LEAD ACTOR EARLIER!"

"…so does this mean you don't want the role?"

"Oh, I'm taking that role! There's no way I would leave my poor Moko-san all by herself with that Shotaru!" _Waah! Someone please save me. Huh? It feels like the pressure around me is leaving._

Sawara looked up to see a frozen Kyoko, with Ren standing behind her.

"What's going on here? Mogami-san, is something wrong?" Ren had one of his winning smiles on his face, sparkles all around him.

"T-tsuruga-san, I…n-nothing is g-going on."

"Then why are you holding onto Sawara-san's collars like that?" Kyoko quickly let go of his collars.

"I-I need to go now. Sawara-san I'll contact the agency later. Bye." She bowed quickly and then left.

"So what was all that about?" Sawara looked thankfully at Ren for saving his life.

"Well, she got offered a role for a movie, but she found out that the lead is being played Fuwa Sho and…" _Huh? Why do I feel that menacing aura again? But this time it's worse! _Sawara looked around for Kyoko. His eyes landed on Ren, who had his rare, yet terrifying, expression of anger on. Sawara stepped back.

"I see…so that's what she' so worked up about."

"Ummm…yeah…well, I'd better get back to work."

"Sawara-san, are there any more roles available in that movie?"

* * *

><p>"All right! Are all the actors and actresses here?"<p>

"No, the actor playing the supporting role of the witch's apprentice still isn't here yet. He had another shoot to go to right before this."

"Oh, well if it's him, then we can wait a while."

The actors and actresses waited for the last actor to show up. Kanae sat in her chair looking through the script. Suddenly she felt someone standing right beside her.

"Moko-san!"

"Oh, Kyoko? I didn't think you would take this role after you found out that Fuwa Sho is playing the lead."

"So you knew? How could you take this role when you knew that?" Kyoko looked at Kanae with a pained expression as if she had been stabbed in back and then she glared at Sho who glared back at her.

Kanae sighed. "Look Kyoko, I took it because I thought it was a good role, and I'm glad you took your role, too. You can't let that guy control your life."

"Ahhh, such wise words! As expected from my Moko-san. You're right!" Kyoko's smile was backing and her eyes were sparking to their fullest.

Will you cut it out with those sparkly eyes. It's annoying."

Sniff. "You think I'm annoying?" There were tears forming in Kyoko's eyes now. _Wow, this girl is really emotionally unstable._

"Oh! Why is Beagle here?" Kanae turned to see Viel Ghoul standing there.

"I think they're going to be recording some of the soundtrack for the movie."

"What? Why them?"

"I don't know. Oh, it looks like the last actor is here. That's who'll be playing the role of your apparent…huh?"

"T-tsuruga-san?"

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I'm usually always on time, I just had a conflicting schedule."

Everyone stared in shock at Ren. The most popular actor, the one who always played the lead, would be playing the role of the witch's apprentice?

One of the supporting actresses spoke up. "Wait? Tsuruga Ren is going to be playing this minor role? How can that be? You should switch him with Sho!"

"What? No way! That guy can't take my place!"

"It's ok everyone, I asked for this role. I thought it would be a good experience for me to be able to pay a supporting role for a change." Ren flashed one of his smiles. The actresses now satisfied, quieted down.

The director welcomed everyone and began to discuss the movie. The president and his niece and Yashiro were also there to see how Ren did in his first supporting role. But Ren wasn't worried about a thing, he just wanted to make sure that Sho didn't cause any problems.

"Ok everyone, let's make this movie a success!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My first Skip Beat fanfic! I hope I got the characters right. I'll put up the first chapter soon! This was just the prologue to show how everyone came together on one set. Please review to let me know what you think so far!<strong>


	2. President?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

**Here's chapter 1 of the story. Hope you all like it!**

The first day of filming was now over and everyone started to gradually go home. Yashiro and the president stood waiting for Ren to come. He finally came out and came up to them.

"Ren you did great today. You even outshined the lead actor with just your minor role!" Ren smiled at this, pleased at Yashiro's words.

"Indeed Ren, you lived up to my expectations." The president said with a smirk on his face.

"I tried my best. I offered to give Mogami-san and her friend a ride home, will you be coming with us?"

"Oh, no it's ok. You three go ahead. I already have a ride home and besides, I need to talk to the president about something."

"Ok, then. I'll see you tomorrow." Ren walked off gracefully to his car.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Yashiro looked at the president who was as usual dressed up in one of his weird costumes.

"Yes, Mr. President, you and I both know that there's no way that such a huge production for a movie would take a singer with no acting experience as their lead. And they certainly wouldn't make the mistake of disappointing the public by making one of the best, if not _the_ best, actors in Japan a supporting role."

"And so you think I'm behind this?"

"Well, yes. You always have something up your sleeve, especially when it has something to do with Ren."

"Oh Yashiro, your words hurt. I didn't do anything." The president pouted at Yashiro.

Yashiro sighed. "Look, I won't tell Ren, but can you at least let me in on this? I'm his manager I should know what's going on. And I know you're up to something."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you seemed just a little bit too eager during the shooting."

"Ok fine, maybe I am planning something, but I'm not telling you what. I just needed to get everyone in one place together."

"But why did you need everyone to be together?"

The president shook his finger in front of Yashiro. "No more questions Yashiro. I've already said too much."

"Fine. I'll just see you later then. Bye." The president put on his mischevious smile as he watched Yashiro walking away.

"Yes. Everything is going exactly the way I want it to."

* * *

><p>Everyone arrived to the set the next day. This time filming was being done in a field this time. Everyone was dressed up in their appropriate costume and was waiting for the shooting to begin.<p>

"Waah! Moko-san you look so pretty! Just like a fairy princess" Kyoko's eyes twinkled as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. It a bit too pink and lacey for my taste, but whatever. You're costume is…interesting, too."

Kyoko's lip quivered. "I look hideous! Why do I have to be the witch!"

"Don't worry Kyoko, I'm sure you'll end up loving this character, just like all of your other characters."

"No I won't!" Kyoko continued to complain as Sho walked up to her.

"Hah! I never thought I'd say this, but you look even uglier than you usually do."

"Shut up! How dare you talk to me!"

"Kyoko, just ignore him"

"No! Why does this creep have to be playing opposite to you!"

"Mogami-san why don't you come here for a minute, I need someone to help me rehearse." Kyoko and Sho turned to look at Ren.

"You want _my_ help? Of course I'll help you Tsuruga-san!"

"Wait a minute! You did that yesterday, too. Just walk up to us whenever we're talking and take Kyoko away." Sho glared at Ren.

"So what if I did?" Ren had one of his enchanting smiles on his face, but only Kyoko knew what that smile really meant as her antenna flew out towards Ren.

"You lousy good for nothing jerk! You better watch your place! You're not so special anymore! I'm the lead in this movie, and you're just a worthless..." Kyoko quickly interrupted Sho from talking to keep Ren's anger from getting worse.

"That's enough you Shotaru! Don't be so proud about being the lead. You still need to take some acting lessons."

"Hey! You promised not to tell anyone else that name!"

"Like I care about the promises I made to you! The only promise I care about is the one I made to defeat you! Come on Tsuruga-san. I'll help you rehearse." Kyoko and Ren walked away leaving an angry Sho and an amused Kanae. But none of them noticed that the random cactus right by them was chuckling slightly.

* * *

><p>Ren and Kyoko were seated off to the side, a little away from the set, with their scripts in front of them.<p>

"Mogami-san, it's ok, you don't really need to help me rehearse."

"No, no. I want to help. It would be an honor to be able to practice with you."

They practiced for a while and then the director began to call everyone. Ren left to go to the set, but Kyoko said she'd come a in a while, because she still needed some more time to get into character. She had never acted as an evil witch before, so she was having a hard time. When she finally got up to go to keep the director from getting angry, she noticed someone standing by the bushes not too far off.

"President?" His costume was even more bizarre than usual. He was dressed like a bunny…a very formal white bunny. He has a waist coat on, glasses, and was holding a pocket watch in his hand.

"President, I didn't know you came today, too." Kyoko stepped closer to the president, but then he suddenly ran off into the nearby forest.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm so very very late!"

"Wait president! What are you late to? The set is that way!" Kyoko ran after the president. He ran through the forest yelling about how late he was and suddenly kyoko couldn't see him anymore.

"President?" Kyoko looked around, realizing she was lost. She wandered around a bit before coming to a rather odd looking tree. It seemed as if the tree had a face on its trunk, a scary face. It didn't quite look like it belonged in this forest. Just below the 'face' was a small part that stuck out of the tree. Kyoko put her hand on it and surprisingly was able to push it in. All of a sudden a gush of wind blew around Kyoko and it kept getting stronger and stronger. Trapped in the whirlwind, Kyoko started getting scared and began calling out, hoping someone would hear her."

"President? President?...Moko-san? Tsuruga-san?...Help me! Corn! Help me Corn!" Kyoko suddenly felt the floor beneath her opening, and she fell into that gap.

**A/N: I had a reviewer ask me about the roles the characters had in the movie. So basically the president is just using the movie as an excuse for ulterior motives and had to get everyone involved with Kyoko on the set. With his ego, there was no way Sho would accept to work in a movie with a role less important than Ren's, so that's why Sho is the lead. And the president knew if he put Sho and Kyoko in the same movie, Ren would be willing to take any role that was given to him so he could keep an eye on them. I hope that clears up the issue with making Sho the lead and Ren a supporting role. If you can any other questions then let me know! I want to point out that the movie won't have too much to do with the story, so if you guys are upset over any of the other character's roles, then don't worry too much about it. What's coming up is the more important part.**


	3. Open the door

**I own none of the characters from Skip Beat! or from Alice in Wonderland.**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

Kyoko suddenly felt the floor beneath her opening, and she fell into that gap. Kyoko found herself falling down a long tunnel. She covered her eyes and screamed, ready to meet her doom, but then she realized how slow she was falling. She was almost floating. She slowly opened her eyes and saw several random things such as chairs, tables, and several clocks floating all around her. She desperately tried to grab onto one of the chairs or tables, but they all fell out of her grasp. _What's going on? Where am I?_ The tunnel seemed endless and Kyoko was going down so slowly, yet strangely she reached the bottom in just a few minutes.

Kyoko's feet gently touched the bottom of the tunnel. She quickly looked around and saw a table in middle of the room, but other than that there wasn't much except for a bunch of doors. She went and tried to open each one, but all of them were locked. Frustrated, she stepped towards the table and saw a small make up kit that read "wear me". Kyoko, being one to easily get excited, quickly opened the kit and admired the cosmetics.

"They're so pretty! I wish I had some! Well it does say 'wear me' so maybe it's ok if I use some."

Kyoko applied some lipstick on her huge smile. Suddenly she started shrinking. She gasped in surprise as she got smaller and smaller until she was only about half a foot tall. Kyoko looked around in shock, staring at the huge table and doors. Then Kyoko heard a creak and spun around to see the president running through a door.

"President!" Kyoko ran to the door and tried to turn the knob.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

Kyoko gasped. _It talked! The door just talked to me._

"Well?"

Kyoko was speechless. After all, what are you supposed to say to a door? _This is so strange. Almost like a fairy tale. Wait…This is just like a fairy tale! _Kyoko's fear was gone in an instant as her mind filled with her many fantasies.

"There must be dozens and dozens of fairies behind this door! Open up! I want to see the fairy princess!" Kyoko tried pulling on the door knob again.

"Hey, hey! Stop it! What are you talking about? Hey wait, you're a witch! What are you doing here you evil sorceress!"

_A witch? _Kyoko looked down and saw that she was still in her witch costume.

"Oh, no this is just for my shooting."

"Shooting? Well, you're an odd witch. Don't you guys usually cast evil spells? Since when did you turn to guns?"

"No, no! I mean I'm dressed up for my movie. I'm not a witch!"

"Hmmm, why should I believe you?"

"You have to! I have to go through to see the fairies! What if that's where Corn is, too? Maybe that's where he went when he left me!"

"Corn? Look if it's food you want then I don't have any! And I'm NOT letting you through!"

Suddenly the air around the room got tenser and darker.

"W-what's going on?"

Kyoko's demons flew out of her and started clawing on the door. Determined to break it down.

"W-what are you doing? Stop it, you witch!"

"Let me through now! I won't let you rest in peace until you do!"

"B-but I can't!"

"Then you leave me no choice!"

"Ok, ok! Just listen! I would love to let you through, but the problem is that I'm locked."

Kyoko's demons returned to her, a bit disappointed that their master was calling them back again before their work was done.

"Well, where's the key?"

"It's up on that table"

Kyoko turned around and looked at the table and saw a little key sitting at the edge of it.

"Oh no. How am I supposed to get that?"

"Well, why don't you try using that?"

Kyoko looked down and saw a little nail polish kit that said "use me". Happily, she started putting the nail polish on her nails.

"Wait! Don't put so much on!"

Kyoko suddenly started growing incredibly fast until her head was touching the ceiling and she barely fit in the room anymore.

"Well now you've done it!"

"Oh no! Now I'll never get through the door and see Corn!"

Kyoko fell to the floor on her knees with a loud THUD and started crying. Huge drops of tears began falling, causing water to fill up around the room.

"Wait, wait! Don't cry! It's ok!"

"N-no it's NOT!"

"Yes it is. Just use some more of that make up!"

Kyoko looked at the kit and nodded, tears still falling fast out of her eyes, and messily applied some mascara. She quickly shrunk again, but she used too much mascara, so she became only about three centimeters tall. She splashed around in the ocean of tears, drowning since she couldn't swim. The water was starting to choke the door, too. It opened its mouth wide, which was also the key hole, allowing the flood to wash through along with Kyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't exactly decided what Kyoko's experience in Wonderland will be like, but the Wonderland people may be OOC and this story may include parts from the original Alice in Wonderland that we know and love, the 1951 AND 2010 Alice in Wonderland Disney movies, manga Heart no Kuni no Alice, and possibly the game American McGee's Alice, as well as some characters and parts I make up. So if a part comes that you don't remember from the original story, then I may be taking it from the one of the movies, the game or manga or just be making it up. Just wanted to let everyone know to avoid any confusion there may be in the future.**


	4. Day 1: Meet the Flower Pixie

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**It took me a bit longer to update this time, because I barely have internet access right now. Hopefully that gets better so I can update this and my other stories sooner. Well, I hope everyone likes the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Once the water had washed away, Kyoko clumsily got up on her feet, soaked with her own tears. She pushed the hair from her wig out of her face and looked back at the door to make sure it hadn't disappeared like doors tend to do in some stories. Satisfied at seeing it there, she looked around. She seemed to be in a forest again.<p>

"Wait, did I end up back at the set?" She studied her surroundings and realized this forest was not like others. The trunks of the trees were green and instead of branches, they had enormous leaves growing on them. Her eyes widened when she realized where she was. She was in a forest of gigantic flowers.

"There must be fairies around here!" Kyoko ran around looking for some sort of sign of magical beings. She stumbled on something and fell to the ground. She rose slowly to her hands and knees and heard chuckles all around her. Instead of being surprised, she excitedly jumped back to her feet and began calling out.

"Oh fairies! Where are you? Fairies? Corn? Is anyone here?"

"Will you quit with your yelling already? You're giving me a headache!" Kyoko spun around trying to search for the source of the voice.

"Ummm…excuse me, but where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you!"

"Oh, but…I don't see you" Kyoko carefully looked around to make sure she didn't miss anyone's presence.

"Oh will you just look up?" Kyoko looked up as told and fell back to the ground, startled. What she saw were flowers looking down at her. Within the petals of these flowers, you could faintly make out faces. First the door and now flowers?

"Oh dear, I think you've scared her."

"Well serves her right for stepping all over my roots!"

"I wonder who she is."

"She looks like a wicked witch!" Kyoko watched the flowers talk amongst each other. Slowly a huge smile formed on her face. This was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her! Her fantasies were finally coming true!

"Oh no! She's smiling! I can't tell if it's an evil smile or a good smile!"

"And we can't even run away from her!" Kyoko sprang back up, slightly startling the flowers.

"Don't worry! It's a good smile! It's very nice to meet you!" The flowers just looked down at her. They seemed to be studying her.

"I'm sorry if I stepped on your roots! I was just looking for some fairies! Do you know if there are any around here?"

"Fairies? Do you think she's talking about the flower pixie?"

"Oh there's a flower pixie? Can you please tell me where to find her?"

"Oh you can't find her! She only comes if we call on her. She's our goddess."

"Can you please call her? I would love to meet her!" Kyoko's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Hmph. Why should we?" One of the flowers folded its leaf arms and turned away.

"Ummm, because…because…" Kyoko wasn't sure what to say to the flowers. Her heart sank and her expression of sadness took over.

"Oh can't we just call her? Look at how sad she looks!" Half the flowers easily melted at Kyoko's puppy dog face, but the other half were too stubborn to even look at her.

"What's going on here? I was told by some of the flowers that you've been watered already today by a very salty flood?"

"Oh goddess!" The flowers bowed down as Kyoko looked up at who they were referring to. From the sky down flew a little girl with pink, lacey wings on her back.

"And who might you be?" Kyoko stared at the flower pixie, her eyes wide open.

"I asked you a question. Who are you? Are you some sort of witch?" The pixie began to get impatient and tapped her little foot on the ground.

"Maria-chan! You're here, too!" Kyoko flung her arms around the pixie and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ahhh! The witch is killing me!" The flowers tried to pry Kyoko off of their 'goddess' but their leafy arms didn't do much other than flap them both around back and forth. Finally Kyoko let go of the pixie and admired her beautiful wings.

"Maria-chan! Where did you get these wings?"

"Who's Maria-chan? And who are you? I'm the flower pixie, goddess of this garden!" The pixie fluttered back up into the sky and Kyoko looked at her, confused.

"But Maria-cha…"

"I already told you, I'm not Maria! I'm the flower pixie!" Kyoko wasn't sure what was going on, but decided not to argue.

"Ok, sorry pixie-chan."

The pixie's face curled into a frown at the name Kyoko called her with. She flew back down, but still kept her distance from Kyoko, to avoid being hugged to death again.

"So? You still haven't told me who you are."

"Oh, it's me Kyoko, Mar…I mean pixie-chan."

"Kyoko? And what are you doing here?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure, I suddenly fell down this tunnel and then I used a door to come here."

"Hmmm, I see. So you're not a witch?"

"No, I was just wearing this costume for a film."

"A what? Oh nevermind. But you can't be walking around looking like that. For some strange reason, I kind of like you, so I'll help you with that." The pixie waved her wand and Kyoko's clothes started twinkling. She was soon completely dry and wearing a simple, yet elegant dress.

"Kyaaa! That's the most magical thing that's ever happened to me!" Kyoko jumped up and down into the air.

"Ok, ok, enough! Since you're an outsider, you'll have to be careful. This land isn't meant for regular people."

"But what is this place? It seems like some sort of Wonderland! Pixie-chan, are there any other fairies here? Did you know anyone named Corn?"

"Corn? No, I've never heard of anyone with that name. And can you please stop calling me pixie-chan!"

"Oh, well what do you want me to call you then?"

"Well, I actually kind of like the sound of Maria, so you can go ahead and call me that then."

"Ok Maria-chan it is then! By the way, is it always so cold here?" Kyoko wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm herself up.

"Oh are you cold? Well, I'll just fix that for you then!" Maria flicked her wand and tiny snowflakes began to fall.

"What? Snow? But is that going to…" Kyoko paused as a snowflake fell on her arm. It felt so warm and soothing. Kyoko spread out her arms and looked up as the beautiful crystal sculptures hit her face, warming her entire body. They were shaped in the most beautiful designs.

"This is amazing!" Kyoko beamed at Maria. Maria giggled and smiled at the childlike teenager in front of her.

"Well, I should be going now. Don't wander off too much now! And be sure to call on me when you need some help!" With that Maria flew away as Kyoko danced around in the snow. Even the flowers were happily enjoying the snow. But what Kyoko didn't know was that someone was watching her. Carefully observing her.

"Keep dancing princess. Just keep dancing" A slight evil snicker was washed away in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a little busy right now, so I couldn't spend too much time on this, but I still hope I didn't dissappoint anyone. See "review this chapter" button down there? Click it and let me know how you think this is so far! ^_^<strong>


	5. Day 1: Exploring Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

**Finally finished another chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The snow had finally stopped falling and Kyoko had just begun to take in the enchanted beauty of the rest of world around her.<p>

"This place is amazing! Oh! Do you know where Maria-chan went?" Kyoko looked at up the flowers, curious about where the pixie had wandered off to.

"No. The goddess stays very busy. She always has stuff to do!"

"Don't lie to the girl. You know as well as I do that she's just gone to spend some time with that Hatter."

"Don't reveal the Goddess's secrets!"

"Hatter? Who's that?" The flowers looked down at Kyoko, surprised.

"You really are an outsider, aren't you?"

"Everyone knows the Hatter. He's honestly a very twisted man, always using tactics to manipulate people, and our poor Goddess has fallen into his trap."

"No, no. He's a very charming man. Always bringing joy to others with his smile."

"Oh. He sounds nice. Well, I think I'll get going now. I want to try looking for Corn."

"Ummm, I don't think any corn grows here."

"Hmmm? Oh, no he's an old friend."

"I see, well take care of yourself. And use this if you need to call upon the Goddess. But don't use it too much!" One of the flowers took out a bell out of thin air and threw it to Kyoko. It was small, but beautiful, with Kyoko's name engraved on it.

"Thank you so much!" Kyoko placed it in the little pocket that was on the side of her dress. She said her goodbyes and left to explore the world of Wonderland. Once she was out of the forest of flowers she stepped into a world that was beyond her wildest dreams. There were extravagant skyscraping trees that formed amazing structures with their intertwining branches and leaves with beautiful engravings in the bark. All of them were covered with millions of tiny pink blooming flowers, and as the wind blew, their petals sprinkled down on Kyoko's head. There was a river running through the land, though due to Kyoko's small size, it looked like an enormous, but serene ocean, flowing gently and harboring many exquisite fish of all sorts of colors and designs.

"Hello!" Kyoko waved to the fish in the river, they looked up at her, and with a hint of a smile, they continued swimming, flashing different colors as a way to greet her back. Kyoko looked up at the sky, which seemed to be painted silver as it glowed a sparkly light. As she looked back down, she took in the ground as well, which was covered with magnificent bright blue pebbles, smooth and perfectly snug in their respective spots. This world was definitely unlike any other. Kyoko continued to look around and noticed a huge white fur ball running through the trees. Was that a…rabbit…with a vest?

"Wait!" Kyoko ran after him as he hopped into a tangled mess of branches and vines. Kyoko tried to keep up with him, but soon found herself lost and stuck in tightly wrapped twigs. She struggled to free herself, but only found herself even more bound in the prison of vines. She tried to reach her pocket in hopes of getting out her bell to call Maria-chan, but to no success.

"Help! Is anyone there?" Suddenly she felt the branches and twigs pulling away from her as she was freed. She looked around for her rescuer, but she saw no one.

"Hello?"

"Whooo aaaarre yoouuu?" Kyoko turned and saw a caterpillar sitting on a rock, lifting his head high with status.

"Ewww! A big ugly bug!" Kyoko brought her hands in front of her face as if to shield herself.

"What? You have something against bugs? Well, in that case I suggest you get out of these woods. I'm not going to help you!"

"Help me?" Kyoko peeked from her hands and looked at the caterpillar again. Her eyes widened as big as they could get.

"Sawara-san?"

"Sawa…no, I'm the great, wise caterpillar of the woods."

"Oh, but you look like…someone I know."

"Oh, is that so. Well, we clearly have never met before."

"Ok, so what's your name?"

"Caterpillar."

"What?"

"My name's Caterpillar."

"…That's it? Just Caterpillar? I like Sawara-san better. Can I call you that? Maria-chan let me call her what I wanted to call her."

"Maria? Who's…never mind, no you can't call me Sawara-san. But if you really want to give me a name, then some people also call me Absolem."

"Absolem-san? I guess that's ok."

"So do you want my help?"

"What do you mean? With what?"

"Well, you're an outsider, aren't you? And you say you've seen people here with familiar faces from your world?"

"Yes, yes I have. Can you really help me? Well, can you please tell me where exactly I am?"

"I can. I know everything from around here. But I'm not telling you anything because I don't deem you worthy of this knowledge." Absolem crossed his arms and closed his eyes and turned his head away from Kyoko. Suddenly, he felt the air around him tighten and felt a pressure around him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked back towards Kyoko. He screamed in surprise to see Kyoko standing right in front of him with a menacing look on her face.

"Tell me more about this place!"

"N-no, I won't!"

"I won't leave until you tell me!" Kyoko's little helpers flew out of her and began squeezing and clawing Absolem.

"W-what's going on?" Absolem tried to free himself from the invisible beings around him, but he couldn't. He tried his best to stay strong but finally had to accept defeat.

"O-ok, I'll tell you!"

Exhausted, Absolem started explaining to Kyoko about everything he knew.

"This world is unlike any other. It's full of things that people from your world don't even believe in."

"I know! It's so amazing! It's beautiful and…"

"No, this world is more than just that. It has another side to it. A side that is terrifying and dangerous."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sometimes people from your world find portals to this world. You say you've seen familiar faces. This can only mean one thing. When you found one of the portals to this world, you sucked everyone around you into this world as well. You caused all of them to end up here with you."

"What? Everyone? You mean everyone from the set?"

"Yes, and now all of them are doomed. Doomed to be trapped here forever."

"What are you saying?"

"Now you may go."

"What?"

"I've said what I wanted to say. You may go now. I have nothing else to tell you." Kyoko slowly took a step back and turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>Absolem's words circled Kyoko's mind. <em>Doomed to be trapped here forever. A side that is terrifying and dangerous.<em> She didn't understand what all this meant. As she kept walking and made her way out of the vines, she came up to one of the structures made by the trees. The branches had come together and formed a mansion, huge and beautiful.

Kyoko, quickly forgetting the caterpillar's words, looked up at the house, which was covered in amazing detail from top to bottom. It had several stained window fitted in the holes made between the branches. The windows were covered with several different types of pictures. There were two windows that were the largest. One of them showed a happy beautiful Wonderland filled with people with smiles and laughter. The other was dark and menacing stained with pictures of evil beings with scowls and deathly items in their hands. Kyoko peered at the windows, wondering why they showed such different things.

As Kyoko continued to stare, the door of the house opened. Kyoko turned to look and gasped as she saw a huge pair of white fluffy feet stepping closer to her. She quickly dodged the feet and looked up to see a rabbit wearing a vest coat and glasses.

"Excuse me." Kyoko called up to the rabbit, but he didn't take notice and began hopping away.

"Wait!" Kyoko yelled out and ran after the rabbit, but to no luck, he was too fast for Kyoko's little legs and left. She walked back to the mansion and noticed the door has been left open a little. She climbed on top of the step and peeked inside. Curious, she continued further, looking around the house. The house seemed strangely familiar. She glanced back and forth at all of the odd objects. A sarcophagus in a corner. A variety if strange, perhaps poisonous, plants aligned next to a wall. A huge medieval chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A huge anaconda lying on a floating bed in the pool in the middle of the room! Kyoko quickly hid behind a counter so the snake wouldn't see her. Where had she seen a place like this before? Suddenly she heard the door close. She peaked around the counter and saw that the huge bunny had returned.

"Natsuko-chan, have you eaten today?" Who was he talking to? The snake?

"Hey! Excuse me!" Kyoko ran out from behind the counter and tried to get the rabbit's attention again. But once again he ignored her.

"HEY!" Kyoko yelled out as loud as she possibly could.

"Natsuko, did you hear that?" The rabbit looked around.

"Down here! Down here!" Kyoko jumped up and down while yelling. And finally, the rabbit looked down at her.

"Oh! Natsuko? It this one of your little snacks?" The rabbit picked up Kyoko and looked at her.

"No! No! I'm not a snack, I'm…" Kyoko paused as she observed the rabbit's face up close. Behind all the fur and he pink nose, she felt like she had seen this face before.

"Pr-president?"

"You're the president? The president of what?"

"No! President! It's me Kyoko! What happened to you?"

"What? Nothing happened to me. In any case, you're wasting my time! Natsuko, do you want this?" The snake slowly lifted its head looking at its master with sleepy eyes.

"Noooo!" Kyoko clung to one of the rabbit's finger.

"President!"

"Ok, ok here." The rabbit put her down on a little table. Kyoko steadied her feet and took a sigh of relief as the bunny hopped away towards his pet snake. She noticed a compact mirror on the table and struggled and pushed open the lid so she could admire her new dress. Once open, she peeked into the mirror, but doing so, she suddenly started to grow and the table tipped over as she became too big for it. She kept growing and growing and quickly became too big for the mansion. Her head pressed against the ceiling as it started to crack.

"W-what happened? Did you look into my mirror? Oh no! You're ruining my house!" The rabbit yelled at Kyoko in panic. And just like that, Kyoko split open the roof with her head.

"Bu hu hu!" The rabbit's tears watered up and he pouted as he looked at his destroyed house.

"Get out! Get out of here right now!" Kyoko quickly climbed out of the house and ran away from the now fuming rabbit.

* * *

><p>Kyoko decided to keep trying to look for Corn. But Wonderland was starting to seem different now. Night was falling. As Kyoko walked, she felt as if eyes were watching her. The sky was no longer shining in silver light, but was slowly turning darker and darker, emitting an unpleasant red glow. All of the trees around her no longer looked serene and beautiful, but were large willow trees, howling in anger as the wind blew. Kyoko wrapped her arms around her and hung her head down, suddenly feeling a chill run up her spine.<p>

_Kyoko._

Kyoko heard her name whistling in the cold breeze. She tightened her hold around herself as she continued walking.

_Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko._

Her name kept repeating around her. She clamped her hands on her ears and tightly shut her eyes, trying to block everything out.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She all of a sudden heard rustling in the bushes and stopped in her tracks. She froze as a large paw stepped out of the bushes and she heard a snarl. Kyoko gasped and threw her hands to her mouth. The wild animal advanced towards her. Kyoko slowly put her hand in her pocket as her fingers curled around the little bell. She took it out and rang it. The animal, displeased by the sound, growled and charged towards her. Kyoko turned and ran as fast as her legs could take her, ringing her bell all the while. When she could no longer hear the growls, she stopped.

She looked around at the now terrifying world. It was no longer the enchanted dreamland. Looking around she noticed a figure. It was proceeding slowly towards her. Kyoko didn't move. She just watched him. From his hat on his head, down to his shoes. That leg length, the way he walked, the width of his arms. She knew them.

"Tsuruga-san?"

The figure found itself behind her in a sudden movement. Kyoko had no means of escaping as the figure's arm was wrapped around her neck and the tip of a knife pressed against her cheek.

"Ts-Tsuruga-san, what are you doing?"

"Kyoko…" His face close to her ear, he whispered her name in his raspy voice. His breath hot on her face.

"How does it feel, to be so close to death, so close that you can already taste it." Kyoko was frozen in fear. She gasped as a sting of pain ran throughout her body as the blade scraped her cheek. The figure let go of her and she put her hand up to her face, feeling the blood trickling down. The figure beside her chuckled as it lifted its blade up high. Kyoko was more scared than she had ever been in her life. The time Reino had trapped her in the woods was nothing compared to the fear she felt now. The figure smirked an evil, threatening grin. She did the only thing she could. She turned and started running. She kept running and running until her legs were sore and she was out of breath. It had begun raining. She could hear the low rumbling of thunder in the distance. Each rain drop felt like a sharp needle on Kyoko's body. Even though she had ran so far, she could still hear the raspy voice calling out her name. She was scared. She wanted to go back home. But she didn't know how. She noticed the tangle of a thorny flower garden to her left. She realized that, even though they looked different, these flowers were the same ones she had spoken to. That meant that the door she had come through was close. She looked around desperately and saw the door. She fell to her knees before the now tiny door.

"Please, please let me through. I don't want to stay here anymore." Tears streamed down her face. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. Suddenly a little box of make-up appeared in front of her. It was the same box she had used before. A new hope awakening in her, he grabbed the box and opened it. She quickly dabbed a sponge into the eye shadow and lifted it to her eyelids to apply it. But her hands stopped. _Doomed to be trapped here forever._ Absolem's words came rushing back to Kyoko. She couldn't go back. She couldn't just leave her friends here. She had to help them, save them. Maria, Sawara, President…Tsuruga-san, all of them. She couldn't leave without finding a way to help them first. And she was trapped here until she did.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter turned out really long, but I worked hard on it so I hope everyone liked it. Please review so I know what everyone thinks of this. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Day 2: Receiving a New Task

**Sorry I've been MIA lately. I've been drowned in work and couldn't find the time to write a chapter and I decided to seek out the help of a beta reader, too. So if this chapter seems remarkably better than my passed ones, it's all thanks to ****aphrodite931****. Forgive me if new chapters take a while longer to come up. It's only because I want everyone reading the best ^_^**

**No I don't own Skip Beat!, now on with the chapter!:**

* * *

><p>Kyoko woke up a muddy mess beneath a large, beautiful mushroom with a silky skin that was a striking, deep blue and was covered in violet polka dots all the way until its base. The young starlet was confused at first, forgetting that she had been swept up into this magical realm the day before. A cool breeze stung her cheeks, blowing up small particles of the pink, magical blush that had appeared before her the last night. Kyoko could feel her body begin to shrink again and let the sensation overcome her until she had become quite small again. A wave of vulnerability washed over the teenager as a feeling of loneliness struck her. The sun's radiant rays shined down upon the land, revealing the bright, delicate greenery that Kyoko had first seen when she arrived in this world. But she could not forget what she had experienced the night before. The dark sky looming threateningly over her, the wind cold and chilly, the haunting whispers, the blade so close to taking her life. She was confused and didn't understand what had happened.<p>

_Was it just a bad dream?_ She touched her face and felt a burning sting as she brushed her fingers over the cut she had received the night before. It had happened. All of it. That man. That man that looked just like Tsuruga-san. He had tried to take her life so mercilessly. Kyoko closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest, feeling scared and the events of last night played back in her mind like a bad re-run. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, desperately trying to wish this world away.

_It's not real_, she repeated to herself, as if by saying and thinking it with all of her might, it would come true and she would open her eyes to find herself in the field Tsuruga-san had left her in. But her hopes were dashed when she opened her eyes and the scenery remained. Kyoko bent down her head and fought back tears. All her life she had wanted nothing but this, to wake up in a magical realm with fairies, flowers, and cosmetics but this place was more than she ever imagined. It wasn't the safe, happy place she thought it was. _It has another side to it. A side that is terrifying and dangerous._

"Absolem-san." Kyoko let out the Caterpillar's name, remembering what he had told her about this world.

"Whaaat is it?"

Kyoko was startled at the sudden familiar voice. She whipped her head around to find the caterpillar but to no avail. She hastily climbed out from under the mushroom and looked up to see the blue caterpillar sitting proudly on top.

"Absolem-san!"

"Hmmm?"

"Absolem-san, I…I…"

"Are you going to say something or just keep repeating my name?"

Kyoko looked down, feeling her excitement over Absolem leave her and her previous fears and loneliness creep back in. She could feel tears forming behind her eyes and shivered from the thoughts that plagued her mind.

"Absolem-san, last night I saw…terrible things."

"Is that so?" the caterpillar responded uninterested.

Kyoko looked down and nodded and then peeked back up at the insect.

"Absolem-san, yesterday you told me about how this world has another side. What did you mean by that?"

"Hmmm…did I say that?"

"Yes. And I saw that side! Please you have to tell me more. I don't want to go through all of that again, but I can't just leave while my friends are still here. Maria-chan, president…Ts-Tsuruga-san, I can't just leave them behind when I caused them to come here. I won't leave without them!"

"Hmmm, you seem to be a determined girl. I see potential in you. You'll do great things one day."

Kyoko was taken aback by his complements at first but felt her lips spread into a warm smile. Somewhere behind that buggy look, Sawara-san was still in there. Even though he didn't say much, he had always supported her.

"Sawara-san, please, tell me." Absolem's face scrunched up upon hearing Kyoko call him "Sawara-san" again, but softened when he saw the dedication in Kyoko's eyes to save her friends.

"You sure have a heart filled with love, don't you?"

The starlet was startled by his words and then in a mixture of sadness and regret on her face, she looked away.

"No, my heart doesn't have the ability to love anymore. It was broken into pieces by someone I trusted with my life and now it's empty."

"Oh? Hmmm, I see. Ok, I guess I'll tell you then." Kyoko turned back to Absolem, ready to take in his words of wisdom.

"This world, as you see around you, is peaceful and full of happiness. You'll find joy under every rock. All but one in this land only wish to see everyone else happy. Especially visitors like you."

"All but one?" Kyoko's face was filled with confusion.

"Yes, but as I told you before, this is an illusion to what is hidden in everyone's hearts. When darkness falls, the darkness within them also comes out whether they want it to or not. Every person, animal, tree, stone, down to every speck, will try to harm others, especially you, an outsider." Kyoko listened intently to the words the caterpillar spoke, trying to comprehend them.

"As darkness falls, this world will become everyone's nightmare. You were scared last night weren't you?"

Kyoko shook her head up and down vigorously.

"But that is nothing compared to what is to come. All of your friends here have become a part of this world, emerged into it with new memories replacing those from their own world. But their pain from their world has followed them here and has enhanced itself in their hearts. This pain will make them do things that will shock you."

"But Sawara-san, how can I help them leave this place with me?"

"You need to find a way to wash away their pain. Make their hearts pure with happiness again."

"How do I do that?"

"That you must figure out on your own. Here take this." Absolem pulled out a little notebook out of thin air.

"Every time you help someone clear their heart, a mark will appear in this. Once you have helped everyone, you will find a way to get everyone home." He tossed the notebook to Kyoko. Kyoko's eyes widened when she inspected the booklet.

"What! This is my LoveMe notebook!" Kyoko glared down at the thing that always embarrassed her so much. Her fingers brushed the cover before they open it open to reveal several empty, blank pages. It was completely clean with none of her completed tasks or of those -10 points from Tsuruga-san.

"You must complete your task before your tenth night here, or else you will never be able to find a way back home."

"What? But I've already been here one night! That only leaves me with less than nine days to help everyone! And I can't do anything once night has already fallen, which means each day I would only have about 11-12 hours so then that would leave me with only about 108 hours max!"

"Hmmm, well as impressive as your math skills are, you are incorrect. Night here does not fall as in your own world. It comes and goes as it pleases. For all we know, night may fall in a blink of an eye or it may come seasons later."

"So that means…"

"You better get started soon if you want to avoid being stuck here. Go find your first friend and clear their hearts of any worries." Kyoko nodded at the caterpillar.

"So Sawara-san, what are _your_ worries?"

* * *

><p><strong>Good, bad? Please review to let me know!<strong>


	7. Day 2: Peter Rabbit

**A/N: I recently became aware that there is already a story that has the same name as mine. I haven't gotten the chance to read it so I don't know how similar it is to mine, but I've gotten permission from the author to continue my story despite having the same name. Yay for her! :D I just wanted to let everyone know in case anyone out there thought I had stolen this story. It is definitely not stolen and is my own idea. Thank you for reading!**

"My worries?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to know my worries? I said your friends..."

"But you are my friend Sawara-san."

"Nonsense! I'm the wisest of this land. I would have known if…" Absolem noticed the glint of hurt in the girl's eyes and stopped his sentence midway.

"Sawara-san, I'm not lying. You're the reason I've been able to come this far in my dreams. And…now I want to help you, too." Absolem sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Worries…I don't remember ever having the slightest worries at all, but ever since I've met you…I've been worried non-stop for you. As if a child of my own is in trouble. If what you say is true, then when you succeed and find your way to get home, my worries will leave on their own." Hearing Absolem's words, the corners of Kyoko's lips slightly upturned into a smile. Kyoko obediently nodded at him.

"Ok. If you say so. I'll go find someone else then."

"Before you go, have this." All of a sudden, out of nowhere a necklace magically appeared around Kyoko's neck.

"With this, you can change size as you please." Kyoko lifted up the golden chain and stared at the sparkling jewel hanging on it. She gasped as she recognized the pink treasure.

"Princess Rosa!" Kyoko lunged forward and tightly hugged Sawara-san, not caring about his buggy appearance. Absolem blushed an odd shade of purple in surprise and quickly brushed her off, clearing his throat.

"Ok, ok. Now off you go."

"Alright. Bye Sawara-san." Kyoko began walking away and glanced back to see Absolem give her two thumbs up. She smiled and waved goodbye. When she was out of view, Absolem let out another sigh.

"This child." He smiled and shook his head slightly. Mentally wishing her good luck.

* * *

><p>There was no time to waste. Kyoko wandered around looking for a broken house. Although she was slightly scared of how the fuming rabbit would react to seeing her again, he was the only one who's living place she was certain of. Well, not exactly certain. She wasn't sure which direction to head, but it wouldn't take too long to find it once Princess Rosa helped her grow to back to human height. Kyoko chuckled slightly at her new found power.<p>

"Now I can be taller than Tsurug…" Kyoko stopped and shivered, remembering the dark version of Tsuruga-san.

"It's ok Kyoko, stay calm. Now how exactly does this work?" She stared at the shining jewel in curiosity. She wrapped her fingers around the gem and closed her eyes, imagining herself growing bigger so she could take bigger steps and get to her destination faster. She peeped one eye open to see the still enormous world in front of her.

"Hmmm…this can't be…AHHH!" Kyoko glanced down to see gigantic feet, much too huge for her little body.

"M-maybe if I concentrate more?" She squeezed her eyes shut again.

_Normal Size. Normal Size. Normal Size._

Kyoko chanted in her mind and slowly opened her eyes. She jumped in surprise at what she saw. The canopy made by the trees was just a little higher than her head. She looked down and barely saw the ground that was so far away from her eyes. _Definitely not normal size. Well, it's better than nothing._ She twisted and turned around and observed herself to make sure nothing was out of place. Putting the side of her hand to her forehead, she squinted her eyes scanned around to try to find the little house.

"There it is!"

She headed in the direction of the little house and her long strides got her there in no time. She stood in front of the wooden house with a split open roof. She peeked inside but there was no bunny in sight. Before she could even think of where he could be, she heard a voice.

"Back for more damage I see"

Kyoko looked down and saw the rabbit sitting on her foot, smoking a pipe.

"President!"

The rabbit looked up, twitching his nose slightly, with a far from amused look on his face. He blew out a trail of smoke.

"So is giganticness in style lately?"

"Wha…no…I...President, I need to talk to you."

"Who? Me? And what for?"

"It's really important, we need to…"

"Yes, yes, that's nice, but why should I help you? You did destroyed my house you know."

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that, but right now we're all in a lot of trouble."

"Is that so? Weeellll….you seem like an interesting girl, so why not. But no need to be so formal with me. Please call me Peter."

"Peter? Um...ok, I suppose if that's what you want."

"I would invite you inside to talk, but you're far too big for my house."

"Oh yes, please wait…Let's try this again." Kyoko closed her eyes once more, focusing her mind on Princess Rosa. _Come on, don't let me down now!_

Peter jumped off as Kyoko started shrinking. Kyoko opened her eyes and jumped back when she saw large albino rabbit eyes staring intently at her.

"Well, quite an interesting girl indeed. Well, come in then."

Kyoko followed Peter inside the house, glancing around cautiously.

"The…the snake isn't here, right?"

"Who? Natsuko? Sadly no. She's out now. But I'll introduce you if she gets back in time."

Kyoko chuckled nervously. She was a little confused at the snake's presence though. Did the President have her with him on the set? And it was odd that the snake got to keep her name. This world really had no rules did it?

"So what did you want to talk to me about Miss Ginormous?" Kyoko giggled at her nickname.

"It's Kyoko sir. Well, I actually wanted to help you."

"With what? Fixing the house? I can take care of that."

"No, I mean, I wanted to know your worries."

"My worries? Well, other than my now non water proof house, I don't really have any worries."

"But there must be something!"

"Hmmm…let's see, let's see, now that you mention it, there actually is!"

"Can you please tell me? I'd love to help you!"

"Well, the thing is…there's a costume party, and I just can't figure out what to wear to it."

Kyoko stared at Peter in surprise, but then she started laughing. Of course the president would be worried about something like that.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Sorry. I guess I can try to help you with that. Any ideas of what you'd want to go as?"

"No, it seems like I've already worn every costume there is out there!"

"Well, I can help you with your costume, but I don't know where I'd get the material from."

"You can really help? Getting the material is no problem. I'll be right back!"

The bunny hopped away into the woods as Kyoko waited for him. She looked up at the sky through the gaping hole in the roof. It still looked bright. Kyoko sighed in relief. She didn't want to see Peter as a rabid rabbit once night fell. She saw Peter return with someone waddling behind him. Kyoko gasped as she looked at the beautiful snow white swan.

"Well, my girl, this is…"

"ODETTE!" Kyoko rushed over to the swan with twinkling eyes and wrapped her arms around her. Realizing her mistake, she quickly let go.

"S-sorry about that."

"How did you know her name?"

"What? You mean this really is Odette?"

"Yes. Odette. The swan princess. Swan by day. Witch by night."

"Wow, I'm really meeting…wait, so you're a witch by night?"

The swan looked at Kyoko with a disturbed face.

"You have a problem with that? Anyway, Peter told me you needed help with his costume. I can help you make the costume and provide you with any material you need. I just need you to come up with some costume ideas."

"I'll do what I can."

"Ok then. I'll leave you ladies to it. I'm going to go look for Natsuko." And with that the bunny hopped away, leaving Kyoko with Odette.

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat on the floor, carefully working with the needle in her hands. She decided that the best way to show Peter her ideas would be to make dolls of him with the costumes on. She had been working for hours, but luckily night hadn't fallen yet and she was able to complete the dolls. She had several ideas in mind: Prince, Chef, Teacher…but Peter said he had worn everything there was to wear and knowing the president, he would want to wear something more unique. Kyoko glanced up at Odette, who was sitting idly, watching Peter play with Natsuko, lost in thought.<p>

_Now that I think about it, she kind of reminds me of Ms. Woods. Which means she must have a worry, too._

"Um…Odette?"

"Yes? What is it dear?"

"Well, earlier you said you were a witch by night. Aren't you supposed to be a princess by night?"

The swan folded her wings and looked away, beak in the air, looking slightly irritated.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that's any of your business. And don't call me Odette, only my close friends can call me that."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Oh, umm…I don't know..."

"How about Ms. Woods?"

"Ms. Woods? Why?"

"Oh, just because you remind me of a friend and that was her name."

"I guess that's ok. Now let's see what you've come up with."

Kyoko laid out her finished figurines.

"Wow, these are magnificent! Peter darling! Come look at these."

Peter hopped over to see the little rabbit dolls; they all had different costumes on. One was dressed as a ninja. One as a jester. Another as a Musketeer. The fourth as an evil warlock. The next as a detective. There was even one as a prince, because Kyoko couldn't help but make one. But the last one really caught Peter's eye. It was the little rabbit doll dressed as a roman warrior, with a golden helmet and shield as well as a belt with a fierce sword hanging from it.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this! The queen loves knights and a costume as a heroic warrior would certainly please her!"

"Yes, it'll look great on you, but personally I like the prince one better. But whatever you choose is fine. I'll get started on putting together the costume for you right away. Come child, help me with these fabrics."

* * *

><p>Kyoko and Odette got to work right away.<p>

"Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It's just that. I hate living in a swan's body. I used to be a beautiful princess, but I was turned into this swan by that maniac. And you're right, I was supposed to be a princess by night, but for some reason I turn into a horrible witch. No matter what I do, Peter will only see my ugly side."

"Ode…I mean, Ms. Woods. I might be able to help you. What is it that worries you the most?"

"Worries me the most? Oh, I don't know, I guess…it's the thought of losing Peter. Sometimes I feel like he just plays along with me, but sees me nothing more than just a little girl. You see, even as a human, I look like a child. He probably thinks I'm a fool for thinking that he's interested in me. Did you see how happy he got when he found the perfect costume for the Queen's party? He probably likes her so much more."

The swan hung her head sadly.

"If my prince leaves me, I'll never turn back into a princess."

Kyoko was surprised at the swan's words. She never realized that Ms. Woods thought about things like that. She knew what it was like to have someone you love not pay enough attention to you, so she felt Odette's pain.

"Don't worry Ms. Woods. I'll help you make sure Peter sees you as the princess you are."

Odette's face lit up.

"Will you really help me?"

"Of course. But first let's finish with this costume."

"The party's tomorrow, but we should have just enough time to finish it if we start at sunrise. Come back first thing in the morning. Right now you should go. The light is leaving us."

Kyoko looked up to see a dim cloudy sky. She sprang up to her feet in fear.

"O-ok. I'll come back as soon as the sun comes out. Good bye!"

Kyoko ran to find a place to hide for the night. The world around her was beginning to change around her. The floor beneath her feet was starting to crack. The rumble of thunder and waves crashing could be heard. She felt the back of her neck burn as a rain drop hit it. Acid rain. She saw a small opening between some boulders and quickly squeezed in. It was dark inside, but it was better than being out in the world of Wickedland. She could hear the crackling of fire outside and the low growling of fierce beasts. She tried to stay awake in case something came for her, but her eyelids began to droop. Her head began to feel heavy and soon sleep washed over her. As she slept, someone peered in through the cracks of the rocks and watched her.

"How long do you intend to run and hide?" He let out a sinister laugh and walked away.

**It's been a while since I updated, so I made this chapter a longer one. Hope it was worth the wait. There's a lot more to come, so please keep reading and please review to let me know what you think!**


	8. Day 3: Kingdom of Hearts

**Hi readers. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites or alerts. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write again, especially with my laptop acting up, so I decided to give you a relatively fast update. I worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. I don't own Skip Beat. Now please enjoy the chapter.**

Crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the finest champagne being served on pure silver platters, golden pillars decorated with intricate details and beautiful white lights, marble floors, the grace and charm of everyone around-everything in the castle embodied royalty. Kyoko was fidgeting to control her excitement of being in such a place. She and Peter walked between the numerous other people there, all dressed in different costumes. Some as clowns. Others as pirates. But not one as a roman warrior. Odette and Kyoko managed to finish Peter's costume with plenty of time to spare. Kyoko didn't have a clue how they figured out when it was time for the party but since she had time Kyoko made a costume for herself, too. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to be a princess, a fairy or a famous actress, so she was dressed up as a celebrity fairy princess.

"Look, there's the queen. If we want to keep our heads, we'd better go greet her."

Kyoko and Peter squeezed between several guests and made their way to the queen's throne. Kyoko's steps got slower as she got closer. The atmosphere seemed tense and unwelcoming. Odette had warned Kyoko that unlike most people in Wonderland, who were good by day, evil by night, the queen was always generally grumpy, no matter what time or event it was. Kyoko could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead from nervousness. The flooring leading to the queen was made of glass and was a little slippery. If it wasn't for the years of practice she had from working at the inn of walking on spilled drinks, Kyoko would definitely have lost her balance. Peter suddenly stopped next to her and bowed down. Kyoko looked up and saw the queen sitting on a golden throne. She sat with her head tilted up, but her eyes were peering down on Kyoko. She was broad shouldered, had long thick wavy black hair, pale white skin, and a natural scowl set upon her face. She was indeed very handsome, but Odette was definitely much more beautiful than her. Kyoko heard Peter clear his throat and realized he was nervously looking at her through the corners of his eyes. Realizing her mistake, Kyoko quickly bowed down in front of the queen.

"You may rise."

Kyoko and Peter stood up straight and Peter stepped forward to kneel down and kiss the queen's hand.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure to be in your presence. It is a splendid party. I would like you to meet someone. Come child."

Kyoko rushed over to Peter's side.

"This is Kyoko. She's not from here."

"Pleasure to meet you…your highness."

The queen eyed Kyoko up and down and finally her expression changed so that she was smiling.

"Wonderful. I love having outsiders at my parties. It makes them so much livelier. Dear girl, I am the Queen of Hearts. Pleasure to meet you. Feel free to go around the castle as you please. You may go in any room except the last door in the corridor of hearts. Let me know if there's anything you need."

"Thank you, your highness."

Kyoko bowed once more in front the queen and stepped aside. _That wasn't too bad._

"Peter. I must say, your costume is splendid. Why don't you stay here and keep me company?"

"Yes, your highness."

As Peter and the Queen continued to talk, Kyoko walked away, back to the door. She opened up her notebook but the pages were still blank. That was strange. She had already helped Peter with his problem, so why wasn't there anything in the notebook? Well, right now she couldn't worry about that. She still had a job she needed to finish.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Woods, don't worry. You look great!"<p>

Kyoko stood in front of Odette, whom she had transformed to clearly fit her name: The Swan Princess. It felt strange to be dressing up Ms. Jelly Woods for a change instead of being pampered up by the dresser.

"I don't know. I'm a little nervous."

"Trust me, you look amazing."

Kyoko had left no room for complaint. She had made Odette a beautiful jeweled golden crown with chains dangling on either side of her head. Each feather had been carefully attended to and been put in place. Her wings had a faint shine on them from the glitter sprinkled over them. These few things had made the swan look truly magnificent.

They walked back to the castle and stood in front of the large doors. With a quick glance to each other they walked inside. They looked around for Peter but couldn't see him. He wasn't by the tables on in the center of the ballroom where all the other guests were. He wasn't by the queen's throne either. Where had the rabbit disappeared to?

"I can't find my Peter anywhere."

"He must be around here somewhere."

Suddenly music started playing in the background and everyone partnered up and started waltzing around the ballroom. Kyoko and Odette quickly hurried out of the way to avoid bumping into the dancing guests. They stood by the bandstand and watched everyone twirl back and forth in a patterned movement.

"Now what?"

"Now…well, now you dance."

"Excuse me?"

"Go on Ms. Woods. Go dance."

Kyoko had helped Odette choreograph the perfect solo dance to catch the bunny's attention. Kyoko nodded at Odette and the swan waddled over to the center of the ballroom. She looked around at all the other dancers and then she opened her wings wide and spun around. Her usual wobbly webbed feet moved so precisely and with ease. She had a good teacher after all. She followed the rhythm of the music and synced it into her movement. She elegantly swung her wings and head around and held each pose with grace. Her glittered wings made her look like a sparkling wonder. Everyone stopped and watched the swan move around with delicacy. All the lights and all eyes were on Odette. With her eyes closed she flew up into the air and twirled around, landing back on the floor, wings spread out, ending her marvelous dance.

Applause echoed the ballroom as everyone cheered for the princess of Swan Lake. Odette opened her eyes and bowed. Odette walked back to a dazed Kyoko with hands clasped in front of her, happiness shining on her face.

"How was I?"

"You were…beyond fantastic!"

"Excuse me Miss, but may I have this dance?"

Odette turned around and saw Peter standing there with one hand reaching out towards her and one behind his back. Odette gasped and slowly grabbed his hand with her wing.

"Yes, of course Peter Darling!"

"I must say, you look absolutely magnificent. And that dance. Very spectacular."

Odette looked back and winked at Kyoko. As the two walked back to the floor, Kyoko sighed in happiness. Mission Accomplished.

* * *

><p>Having solved her friend's problem, Kyoko was now all by herself. The queen had said she could go anywhere she pleased and curiosity was getting to her. She started walking around the castle, wondering what she might find in this grand place. The ballroom was amazing itself. What else may lie in this enormous palace? She walked towards the spiral staircase and stared at the endless flight of stairs. Wondering what lay up there, she started going up the steps. Each step felt like a gateway to a new world. She got to the second floor and stared down the long corridors descending on each side. The floors creaked beneath her as she walked down the halls. There were so many ways to go. So many doors to open. She finally opened grabbed one doorknob. She hesitantly tapped her fingers on it and then turned it. To her surprise, she found a waterfall inside. The ceiling was painted pale blue with white puffs of clouds over it. There was real grass on the floor and rocks creating a mountain from which the water fell into the large pool below. It looked so natural and serene.<p>

Kyoko fell back into the grass. She looked to her side and saw daisies, all with little faces on them, smiling at her. She smiled back and then crawled over to the pool in the center. Little fish swam around and soon they began swimming in a circle around her reflection. Kyoko laughed and dipped her hand into the water, waving it around. The fishes seemed to leave small little kisses along her hand. Although she felt she could stay there forever, Kyoko was excited now. She wanted to know what else was in store behind the many doors. She sprang up to her feet and left the room, but not before waving good bye to the flowers and the fishes. She ran through the halls and up the flight of stairs, checking in every room. Some were actually bedrooms, with gigantic circular beds and beautifully constructed furniture. But there were some that held mountains of pillows or some with tables full of desserts. Others had art galleries or a slice of an African safari. One even had a beauty parlor. Kyoko actually got pulled in for a full facial and a mani-pedi. Her hair was washed and styled and a make-up artist decked her up to bring out her best features. She finally left the room looking like a top model.

Kyoko was so jittery from all the excitement that she didn't realize where she had ended up. Finally calming down a little she looked around her. She was somewhere on the fifth floor. She could still hear the music playing and the laughter in the distance. She observed her surroundings and saw several red hearts decorating the walls. This hall seemed endless. Something inside her made Kyoko feel that there was more to this hall than the rest. As if this hall held something important to her, someone important to her. Kyoko walked till the end and found herself standing before a large pink door. The top of it was shaped as a heart as was the silver door knob. _You may go in any room except the last door in the corridor of hearts_. Kyoko remembered the queen's words. This must be the door she meant. Without thinking, Kyoko placed a hand on the door knob. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door to reveal what was inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't planning on ending on a cliff hanger, but I'm actually feeling a little under the weather so I'll stop here. Hope you liked the chapter. I put in a lot of work to explain the party scene, but if it needs improvement, please do let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me reviews. Your comments help out a lot in my writing as well as keeping me motivated. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!<strong>


	9. Day 3: Mad Hatter

Kyoko gasped as she looked into his piercing eyes. Tsuruga-san's eyes. She instinctively took a step back, her eyes widening in fear. The images of that night flashed before her eyes. Tsuruga-san swiping his blade towards her. Him threateningly looming over her. Her running away in fear. She started feeling cold and her teeth started chattering a little. Her breathing got heavy as she kept slowly moving back, only to have her back hit the door behind her. She pressed up against it and watched the predator in front of her closing the distance between them. He was standing a mere five inches away from her now.

"Have we met?"

Kyoko looked up at him as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Tsuruga-san slightly raised an eyebrow at Kyoko's jitteriness.

"I asked if we've met. I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

Kyoko didn't know how to respond. He was talking so calmly and normally as if he hadn't tried to take her life just a few days ago.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're not supposed to be here. The queen will be angry if she finds out you were here. Let's take you back downstairs before that happens."

He extended a gloved hand out towards her and elegantly bowed his head slightly. Kyoko hesitantly reached out and took his hand, still confused and dizzy about this sudden encounter. He turned around and led her back down the stairs.

"I must say, you look quite lovely."

Kyoko realized that she still had her make up on from the salon room. She felt her face heat up.

"Oh, ummm…T-thank you."

"Well, here we are."

They were back to the ballroom floor. Kyoko slowly let go of Tsuruga's hand.

"Please enjoy your stay here."

With that he walked away. Kyoko looked after him until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kyoko jumped and yelped as she spun around.

"Oh sorry dear. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh! Ms. Woods! It's ok. I was just…anyway, how was your dance with Peter?"

"Oh it was magnificent! That man knows how to dance! Thank you so much!"

"It's ok, I'm glad I could help. Oh, let me check something…"

Kyoko pulled out her notebook and flipped it open. There she saw a picture of an elegant swan with its head proudly held high.

"Oh! Is that me?"

"Yes, I think so! But for some reason Peter isn't here…"

"What exactly is this?"

"Oh, it's actually a record of everyone I help with their greatest worry. It's supposed to help me get back to my world once it's filled. I checked to see if Peter was here right after the queen approved of his costume but he wasn't there."

"Hmmm, maybe there is actually something that is worrying him more. He's a man with many layers you know."

"I guess."

"Well, enough about that. I saw you coming down the stairs and I didn't even recognize you. You look gorgeous. Let's hope the queen doesn't get jealous."

"Oh, thank you!" Kyoko couldn't help but smile at her compliment.

"Now above all else, you need to tell me what you were doing with the Hatter." Odette nudged Kyoko in her side with a grin on her face.

"What? You mean Tsurug…" Kyoko stopped, realizing Odette wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"Ummm, he was just escorting me back to here. I got…lost."

"Well that is something that he would do. He's such a gentleman."

"D-do you know anything about him?"

Kyoko was really curious about Tsuruga's alter ego in this world. She barely understood him in the real world. What was he like here?

"Not really. He's pretty mysterious. Everyone else is so full of life during the day, but him, despite his obvious charm, he seems to have…a darkness around him, even in the light of day."

Kyoko wasn't surprised.

"I see…"

"But he is a very lovely man if you're interested."

"What? Oh no! It's nothing like that!" Kyoko frantically waved her hands in front of her.

"Well, if you say so. But if you ask me, I think you should go for it!"

Odette gave Kyoko a wink and waddled away. Kyoko turned her head and her eyes met once again with the dark eyes of Tsuruga-san.

* * *

><p>This day was turning out to be quite long. To Kyoko it felt like two days had already passed, but the sun was still high and wasn't planning on going down anytime soon. She didn't see how everyone else here could still be dancing so gracefully. She was tired and bored. She felt like she should go find someone else to help, especially since she apparently hadn't helped Peter yet either. Maybe she should find him and ask him again? Kyoko sighed as her stomach grumbled. Before she could help anyone she had to keep herself alive. She was sitting at a table full of sweets. She really wanted to eat something and she would love to eat something other than the twigs and berries she had been surviving on until now, but the cakes and tarts looked to artfully crafted that she felt like it would be crime to eat them.<p>

Finally when she couldn't take it any longer she reached out and picked up the simplest vanilla cupcake with chocolate icing she could find. The icing on the cupcake was carefully made into an elegant rose. It was beautiful, but Kyoko was starving. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth and took a bite. The cupcake melted into her mouth. It tasted like silk and butter and milk. It was so sweet yet not too sweet. The bits of sugar seemed to dance over her taste buds as a sensation swept over her tongue. She swallowed and opened her eyes. She eagerly dove in again to take another bite.

"I see someone's hungry."

Kyoko quickly jolted out of her seat and turned out to see Tsuruga-san standing there. Kyoko's eyes widened. Tsuruga-san tilted his head back as if he had seen the strangest thing in the world. Then he bent down a little and put a hand over his mouth and started chuckling under his breath.

"W-what are you laughing at!" Kyoko angrily asked.

"Sorry."

Tsuruga leaned forward causing Kyoko to jump back and fall back down on her seat. He chuckled once more and grabbed a napkin from the table. Then he crouched down and wiped the frosting from Kyoko's upper lip. Kyoko blushed fiercely.

"S-sorry. I'm usually very careful while I'm eating."

Kyoko felt so embarrassed. After years of living at the inn, Kyoko had developed perfect etiquette. How could she have eaten so messily? That too, in front of Tsuruga-san!

"No need to apologize."

Kyoko saw the smile on his face. It was perfect in every way. It was enough to dazzle anybody, but not Kyoko. She knew what that smile meant. He was looking down on her. Kyoko could feel her little spirits urging her to let them out as her anger rose, but she took a deep breath and then blew out. Then she looked up with a smile.

"Yes. You're right. I don't have any need to apologize to you."

Tsuruga raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice, but kept his cool like always.

"I just came here to properly introduce myself. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. I'm Hatter. Mad Hatter. And you are?"

He reached out to shake her hand. Kyoko choked at his name, but quickly stopped as she felt some of her spirits fly out of her head like radars of a source of anger. She looked up and saw that Tsuruga's smile had gotten even brighter. It was as if sparkles were illuminating around him. Kyoko's heart froze in fear. That smile. She knew that smile. Behind that charming glow of a smile was Tsuruga's ever growing anger. She quickly extended a shaking hand out to meet his.

"K-kyoko. N-nice to m-meet you."

She wanted to look away and avoid his gaze, but it was as if his eyes had locked her in place. Kyoko's heart began beating again but it was in loud thumps. She was sure that Tsuruga could hear them loud and clear. Finally he let go of her hand and looked back towards the dancers swirling around. Kyoko moved her eyes back to the floor.

"Would you like to go dance?"

Kyoko looked up in shock. Did he just ask her to dance? Several men had come up to her since she had come out of the salon room, but she had politely declined. But how could she say no to Tsuruga-san. What if he got angry?

"I-I suppose."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update. My laptop was on a fritz for a while and then I went into a major writers block AGAIN and got busy with a bunch of work, too. And then when I did write a chapter, for some reason fanfiction wouldn't let me upload a new chapter. Hence the delay. Hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you thought! I don't know if I'm doing a good job in keeping everyone in character. Thanks!<strong>


	10. Day 3: Dancing in the Ballroom

"I must say, you're an excellent dancer."

Kyoko looked up at the Hatter's face. He was smiling down at her, but it wasn't one of Tsuruga Ren's usual smiles, it one of those smiles he only shows once in a while. The real ones. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Why was he so happy?_

"Thank you."

Kyoko look down once more. Kyoko felt awkward being this close to the Hatter, this close to Ren. She could feel his breath on her forehead and his arm wrapped around her waist seemed strangely protective. _Tsuruga-san always seems kind of protective of me, especially when it comes to Sho, but right now he doesn't have any recollection of this._ _So why is he acting this way? He even got mad when a waiter approached me…Maybe that means deep inside all them still have some memories. Memories that I can try to surface._

"So, Mr. Hatter, what do you like doing in your free time?"

"Free time? Well, I do like having tea parties."

Kyoko scrunched up her nose. The image of Tsuruga-san sitting at a little pink table with plastic teapots and cups on it, dolls and teddy bears surrounding him, popped into her head. She quickly shook the image away.

"Anything else?"

"I like making hats."

"Hats?"

Kyoko looked up at Tsuruga's hat. It was a black top hat with light grey patterns swirled all over it. There was a dark purple silk ribbon wrapped around the base. Kyoko didn't know much about hats, but it seemed very extravagant and finely made. Kyoko glanced down at everything else he was wearing as well. He didn't seem to be wearing any sort of costume. He was wearing a long black coat that went down past his knees, which for Tsuruga-san's height was extremely long, but certainly suited him. The coat seemed to be velvet and as Kyoko looked closely, she noticed that it also had faint patterns similar to the ones on the hat. Other than that, he had silky black pants and a matching v-neck shirt of the same material and black suede boots with two buckles going across the top. Basically he was covered in black, yet he looked so elegant. _He looks prettier than me…_

Once again Kyoko shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't think of things like this about Tsuruga-san!

"So are you supposed to be dressed up as anything?"

"No, I requested the Queen to allow me to come without one. She actually seemed pretty happy that I asked for some reason. And what about you? What are you supposed to be?"

"Ummm…a famous actress fairy princess."

The Hatter chuckled at this, making Kyoko mad. She shot an angry look up at him, but he was too busy glancing around the ballroom to even notice. The music suddenly stopped. The Hatter let go of Kyoko.

"I think the Queen is going to speak now."

Just as the Hatter said this, the Queen rose to speak.

"My people! Such a grand day it has been! And it looks like I picked the perfect day for my party as well. The sun is still high and we may continue with our pleasure!"

Everyone cheered at this. Kyoko groaned. She was exhausted. She needed sleep. She needed real food. She needed to get out of this scratchy outfit.

"Now, I would like to present someone very special to all of us! Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, my daughter, the Princess of Hearts!"

Kyoko quickly looked around in excitement. _A princess! An actual princess!_ A group of soldiers marched over to where the queen stood. There were twelve of them walking in a square and someone else was walking gracefully in the center of them all. _That must be the princess!_ The front two soldiers stepped forward and to the side. Out stepped the Princess of Hearts. Kyoko's jaw dropped open.

"Moko-san!"

Everyone turned and looked at Kyoko who now had her hands clamped over her mouth. The Queen's face turned into a scowl and she glared at her.

"S-sorry." Kyoko squeaked out.

Kyoko noticed that the princess slightly smiled at Kyoko as if to assure her that she was not offended for the interruption. Kyoko's heart fluttered with joy. _My lovely beautiful Moko-san! She's the princess!_

The Princess of Hearts approached her mother and stood beside her. She was wearing an extraordinary golden gown that was covered in diamonds and rubies. She glittered and shone brighter than any light in the room. Her hair was long and dark and silky with loose curls hanging from it. Her eyelashes had golden glitter on it as well. She had a small golden crown placed on her heart with little hearts shaped into it. Even her shoes were made out of pure gold and diamonds. Her shoes had a very high heel to them, but she stood in them so gracefully as if she were walking on air. She wore a sparkly white, almost silver, pair of gloves that went up to her elbow though. When she smiled, her teeth were so brightly white that they nearly matched her gloves. Kyoko's eyes were wide with pure fascination and ecstasy. There was only one thing that Kyoko could think of to describe her: the bright golden sun.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short chapter and not much happened, but I'll try to update soon. I know I've been continuing with the party scene for a while, but I hope all of you are still enjoying it. I'll probably wrap it up soon and move onto something else within a few chapters. Thank you to everyone who alerted this story or added it to their favorites. And please review or else I won't know what all of you think and getting reviews really motivated me to continue with my stories. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	11. Day 3: The Princess of Hearts

**I'm really sorry for being gone for so long. I hate to make excuses but I honestly just haven't found the time to update for several reasons. But I hope I didn't lose any readers in my absence and that this chapter was worth the wait. I am thinking about bringing in a tiny bit of the show Once Upon a Time into this story (if you haven't watched it, you definitely should give it a try. It's a great show!), but I'm not sure exactly how I want to go about it yet. Let me know your thoughts about this.**

**I do not own any of the characters presented here except for their alter ego. I hope you enjoy!**

"My people, thank you for being here today. I am glad to see so many friendly faces here. Knowing that you made time to come here for us fills my heart with joy and makes me so happy that I will someday be your queen. Know this, whatever may happen, whatever may come, I will always stand by all of your sides. This kingdom, this land, is my everything and till my last breath I will do nothing but try my hardest to protect it! Thank you." The Princess of Hearts bowed elegantly holding her dress out and tilting one foot behind her.

Kyoko fiercely began clapping her hands. "That was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" she yelled out.

She looked around to see everyone staring at her in shock. Everyone clapped gently in rhythm to one another. Kyoko's face blushed bright red. She had made a fool of herself in front of Moko-san, the princess of hearts, twice! But she didn't understand how everyone else could clap so half-heartedly after that amazing, no extraordinary, speech.

The Queen once again stepped forward.

"You all may once again continue will your pleasure. Hatter, won't you take the princess out to the ballroom floor for a dance?"

"Yes my queen, certainly."

The Hatter approached the stage and held out his hand.

"Princess, may I…?"

The princess took his hand with a smile and stepped off the stage. He led her to the center of the floor and they began dancing as did everyone else as the music once again began playing. He placed a hand on her waist, while she placed hers on his shoulder and then began their waltz. Kyoko watched from a distance, forgotten.

"Wow, Moko-san looks so pretty and elegant." Kyoko mumbled to herself. She kept a smile on her face, but inside, she didn't know why, she felt a strange twisting in the pit of her stomach and her heart was racing just a little bit as she watched the princess and Hatter move gracefully on the floor. The princess's feet moved as if she were walking on a cloud. Kyoko wasn't a bad dancer herself, but she didn't think she could ever duplicate the princess's natural grace.

There was just something about watching your best friend dance with your…your what? Kyoko nervously shifted between her feet. Why was she feeling so uneasy. Maybe it was that one feeling that she used to get a long time ago? Back when she still lived with Sho and would see girls all over him on tv. Jealousy? But what did she have to be jealous of? Oh, that's right! Because the selfish Hatter is keeping the princess all to himself and isn't giving Kyoko a chance to talk to her. Yeah, that's it! She watched as the Hatter spoke to the princess with a smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes.

"I wonder what they're talking about. Wait, what am I saying? It shouldn't matter to me. I should be doing something more important, like figuring out a way to help someone else." With that Kyoko quickly turned her head, allowing the princess and Hatter to have their privacy as they stopped dancing and sat down to talk.

Kyoko walked around, hoping to see someone else, but to no avail, she couldn't find anyone. Even if someone she knew was there, a majority of the guests were in masks and she couldn't go peaking behind them all. Finally she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see her feathered friend there.

"Ms. Woods?"

"Kyoko, we need to talk."

"Ok. Is there something you need?"

"No, but I think I may be able to help you."

"With what?"

"With Peter. You said you needed to figure out what was worrying him. I might have an answer to that."

"Oh really! Can you please tell me?"

"Well, it's a little complicated."

"I can handle it! I just really need to know!"

"Well, when I said I had an answer, it wasn't entirely true, but rather I have an idea. You know about the dark one, right?"

"Dark one?"

"Yes, the one who trapped me into this horrid body."

"The dark one made you into a swan? But how? Who is he?"

"We really shouldn't be talking about this here. The queen would be furious if someone reported that we were talking about him here."

"Then can we go somewhere else?"

Odette nervously looked back at Peter who was once again making small talk with the Queen. She looked back at Kyoko and nodded reluctantly. They made their way to back of the hall where no one else was standing and began talking in hushed voices to be safe.

"You see, he has dark magic. He can do anything. He is filled with pure evil to his core. Some say he was born that way. Others say he was cursed. He hides in the darkness, but watches everyone from the distance. Then when we least expect it, he emerges and changes your life forever. He plays with you as he pleases."

Kyoko felt a shiver run down her spine. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she had encountered this being before. But when?

"So this…Dark One. He turned you into a swan. Why?"

"Probably just because he was bored. He could have done far worse to me as well, but instead he thought it would be more enjoyable watching me suffer to live in the body of a swan. I suppose I should be glad he didn't turn me into a frog like my brother."

"Your brother is the frog prince?"

"Yes, poor boy. He waits all day hoping some princess will come to turn him back into a prince. But anyway, back to Peter."

"Yes, did the Dark One do something to Peter as well?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but he was saying something about him being glad that someone has finally come to defeat him."

"Defeat him? But who would be able to defeat someone so powerful?"

"That's the thing. I think it's you!"

"ME!" Kyoko but her bottom lip as nearby people glanced at her for the outburst with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hush child. Yes, you. Who else could have Peter meant? You're the only new arrival here. You must be the one!"

"But…if he really has that much strength then…how could I ever defeat him?"

"That you must figure out on your own. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat in the same spot for what seemed like forever, just thinking about what Odette had told her. <em>The Dark One.<em> Who was he? What did he want with everyone? And what can she do to stop him? As Kyoko's mind swirled with these questions, the Queen once again rose to speak.

"My people! This day is indeed meant for a grand party as this! Thank you for welcoming my daughter, Princess of Hearts, with love. She will now return to her quarters."

Everyone bowed down as the princess returned to her army of bodyguard who once again encased her with their bodies surrounding her as they led her away. Kyoko pouted. She didn't even get a chance to talk to the princess at all. Kyoko watched as she walked away.

Kyoko felt a tap on her shoulder, breaking her from her trance. She turned around to see the Hatter standing in front of her. Kyoko scrunched up her face in annoyance. But why was she so annoyed? She herself didn't know. She then forced a calm smile on her face.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I noticed you were standing here all by yourself so I came to give you some company."

"Oh how nice of you, but I'd rather be alone." Kyoko tried to keep a composed face, but she really didn't want to be near this man right now.

"I see. Alright then. I hope to see you later."

The Hatter gracefully grabbed Kyoko's hand and planted a small kiss it. Kyoko squeaked and quickly yanked her hand away, clutching it to her chest, wide eyed. The Hatter grinned and walked away with a smile on his face. Kyoko watched him go and then slowly looked down at her hand as if to check that it hadn't somehow changed. She squeezed her hand back to her chest again and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She felt woozy all of a sudden and her face felt hot.

_Why did the Hatter do that? I suppose he was just being a gentleman. Even Peter greeted the Queen with a kiss on her hand and I have seen men do that before, so I guess I shouldn't get so worked up about this._

Kyoko opened her eyes and watched as the party endlessly continued. Her mind was a mess. Getting back home. Helping her friends. The Dark One. The Hatter's kiss. Kyoko tried to shake the thoughts away, but it was no use. She just knew she was wasting valuable time and had to get back to action soon. She had to help someone soon. She had gotten such a great opportunity to help so many with this endless day, yet here she was stuck at a party. But so many people were here to help to.

"Let's see, I already took care of Miss Woods. I…I think I'll leave Tsuruga-san till later. And President seems to want me to defeat someone, which I don't know how to do yet. That leaves, Moko-san! But where did she go?"

Kyoko walked over to the flight of stairs and looked up at the spiraling wonder above her. Which floor was the princess on? Which room was she in? _The last door in the corridor of hearts_. Kyoko remembered the Queen's warning once again. Could that room be the one the princess was in? There was only one way to find out. She looked behind her to make sure Tsuruga-san was nowhere in sight and began walking up the stairs. Each step made her feel more confident that she was going in the right direction. She was out of breath by the time she reached the fifth floor. She looked down the hall and in the distance she could see the large pink door standing there. She was cautiously towards the door.

She had heard that saying before that the closer you get to something you need to, the father it gets, but today it seemed so true. The door didn't seem to get any closer. How did she make it to it last time? She was getting nervous. She stopped in her tracks and looked ahead of her at the door so far away. She closed her eyes and broke out in a sprint, only to crash face first into something. She opened her eyes, rubbing her forehead, confused. She gasped as she saw the door right before her. How did she get here so fast? With determination, Kyoko grabbed the doorknob, shivering at the coldness of the metal, and turned it, swinging the door wide open.

She stood with pitch black darkness before her. She couldn't see a single thing. She slowly stepped inside the room a little more, her hands reaching out to feel for a lamp or a person, anything.

"Princess?"

Kyoko jumped and put her hands to her ears as she heard screeching scratching. Kyoko reached out her hands again and felt something against her fingertips. Glass. She put both her hands to the surface and gasped in horror at her realization. It was a window. She peered through it, seeing nothing but a faint light: the moon clouded over by dark clouds. It was nighttime.

**I hope everyone liked the chapter. I want to point out that unlike in Once Upon a Time, the Dark One will not be Rumpelstiltskin, even though he's my favorite character on the show. I am not planning on stealing any ideas from the show, I will simply be using it as a light reference here and there. Also, this fanfic may feature a few characters from outside fairytales such as Odette, but it will still mostly be focused on the world of Wonderland. If you have any comments at all then please do let me know what you thought. I would love to hear from you! See you in my next update, which hopefully will be soon! And Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate!**


	12. Day 3: Night Falls

**New chapter is here! I hope the wait wasn't too long this time! I own nothing but the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyoko placed her hand over her mouth at her revelation. The day had ended, which meant…<p>

_Screeeeech!_

Kyoko slapped her hands over her ears and spun around. She looked around everywhere, trying to find the source of the sound, but it was too dark for her to see. She reached out her hands again to try to feel around. She stumbled over fallen items but balanced herself by placing her hand over the bed's base. She let out a deep breath, trying to keep her cool.

Kyoko let out a squeal when something warm was placed over her hand. She moved her hand a little and realized that it was someone else's hand on top of hers. Kyoko's teeth chattered as she felt claws scratch her skin. She was petrified with fear and her heart was thumping so hard that it hurt her chest. All she heard was the beating of her rapid heart and the breathing of someone else. She turned her head slowly and in the darkness she faintly saw a figure there on top of the bed.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko let out a whisper. She got no answer. The figure moved closer to her and let out a hot breath on her face with such a horribly stench that it burned her eyes.

Suddenly regaining her ability to move, Kyoko yanked her hand away and took a couple steps back. _Run!_ Her mind was screaming at her to get out, but she seemed to have forgotten her ability to move her legs. But once she felt another breath on her face, her legs quickly found their strength to move again and she turned and ran away. She tripped and bumped into things along the way in the massive room, but got back up and finally found her way out the door. She raced down the hall and skipped several steps down the stairs, until her shoulder was grabbed from behind and she was spun around. Kyoko shut her eyes and let out a piercing scream, only to have a hand placed over her mouth. Kyoko's eyes snapped open to see her predator. But it was no predator she saw. Once she saw who it was she once again froze, but this time not out of fear, but relief.

"Hush child. You can't go down there!" The captor's voice whispered melodically as Kyoko was released."

"Ms. Woods? You're…? You're a…"

Kyoko stared in shock as she stared at the little woman in front of her. Her blonde hair looked like golden and silver threads intertwined together, shining in the darkness like bright lights. She was still wearing the crown Kyoko had created for her on top of her golden curly locks that went down to her waist. Her eyes shone a bright emerald green. She skin was creamy white. And her dress was white and silver, with so much sparkle and shine to it, yet so simple at the same time. She looked so much more elegant than the Princess of Hearts herself. But why? _Swan by day, witch by night…_ If this is what a witch looked like then her outfit on the set was way off.

"Not now child! We must hurry. Everyone has changed to their other forms now. We need to get you out of here. They are all looking for you."

Kyoko nodded obediently, still confused and in shock, when she suddenly heard a step behind her. Kyoko turned around and gasped to see that it was none other than him…the Hatter. His head was tilted towards the ground. One of his hands gripped onto the handle on a knife. The same knife he had threatened Kyoko with before. The other was placed lightly on top of his hat, covering his eyes. Still covered from head to toe in black, he looked like death itself in the darkness. He slowly looked up and Kyoko caught the glow in his eyes as he formed a slight grin. Kyoko let out a whimper and automatically started retreating only to bump into someone from behind. She twirled around to see the princess in front of her, but she was in no way, shape or form, anything like she was before. Her face was so pale, it was nearly transparent and you could see pulsing veins all over it. Her eyes were a dull yellow and she had thick matted black hair hanging over them. She reached out to grab Kyoko, but Odette yanked her back. Kyoko clenched onto the swan princess in panic. She looked back towards the Hatter and saw that he wasn't alone anymore. Behind him stood all the guests; all with piercing bright red eyes. Odette pulled Kyoko closer and whispered to her.

"Just stay calm. I'll get you out of here."

Kyoko nodded in trust. She had no other chance but to trust the swan. Odette stood there silently staring at the group ready to attack in front of them as Kyoko nervously glanced back at the demonic princess perched so close to them. Every second moved so slowly for Kyoko. Every second seemed like it may be her last. This made it all the more unexpected when Odette suddenly jumped over the railing, dragging Kyoko with her. An alarmed Kyoko was caught too off guard to even scream and held her breath in fear and panic, waiting for the thud that would come with their bodies hitting the floor several feet below them, definitely ending her life. Instead, she stopped moving quicker than expected and opened her eyes standing on her two feet. She breathed rapidly, dizzy with her mind whirling, and looked towards an unfazed Odette, who gave her no time to settle down and sprang forward, dashing towards the door. The world was moving so fast around Kyoko as she let herself be dragged along by Odette. She could hear the stomps of several pairs of feet closing in behind her, but somehow she wasn't as scared right now as she was in the past. A little shocked perhaps, but not the heart stopping fear she had been feeling up until her dash down the stairs. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't alone anymore. Odette was somehow alright. She wasn't affected by the night. At least not the way she should have. Could it be because…?

Odette suddenly came to a halt, causing Kyoko to crash into her. Kyoko steadied her feet and looked questioningly at Odette, trying not to think about the thuds against the ground behind her that were getting louder by the second. Kyoko realized that Odette was gazing in a trancelike stare at something in front of her. Kyoko followed her line of vision and realized that there was someone standing there, leaning against the trunk of a tree, but she couldn't exactly see who or what it was due to the darkness. Then, Kyoko jumped, startled as she felt something tighten around her ankles. She looked down and saw wines being wrapped around her legs. She pulled on the wines with her hands and tried to rip her legs out until she felt a squeeze on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Odette shaking her head at her.

"Don't struggle. It'll only make it worse."

"But…but they'll catch up to us!"

"No, they won't come here anymore."

Kyoko looked at Odette, confused. Then she realized…she couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. It was silent around them. It was only the three of them. But who was this person? Kyoko straightened up and looked curiously at the figure in front of her. She pursed her lips as it began snickering.

"Ms. Woods. Who is that?" Kyoko whispered.

"It's him…The Dark One."

Kyoko stood silent after that. The Dark One. The one who changed Odette into a swan. The one who was troubling everyone in this world. The one she was supposed to stop. He was standing right in front of her. But who was he? And why did he trap them here? For some strange reason, Kyoko wasn't frightened, but rather, she felt a bit irritated. She squinted her eyes to try to see the person before her, but it was no good. It was too dark. Suddenly feeling a wave of courage wash over her, Kyoko broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

"Kyoko don't speak to him!" Odette looked at her worriedly. Kyoko took a deep breath and continued.

"Well? Are you going to speak up or just stand there in the shadows?"

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko stood her ground, determined. She wanted to know who this man was and what he wanted with her. Then the snickering got louder and louder until suddenly it stopped. The figure straightened up a little.

"So? Are you really supposed to be the one? The one from the prophecy?" A raspy, rather high pitched voice came out.

Prophecy? What was he talking about? Kyoko didn't understand what to say or do. Then one black pointed shoe stuck out of the shadows. Slowly a leg followed along with the rest of the figures body. He was cloaked in a red and silver fabric. His hair was a ruffled dirty blonde. He lifted his head up and smiled with fairly sharp yellowish teeth. His eyes were a light hazel brown unlike a shade Kyoko had ever seen, but the rest of his face, the shape of his eyes, his nose, his conceited smile, Kyoko knew it.

"You! You're the Dark One?"

Kyoko's mouth hung open as she stared at him. He was nothing like what he was in the real world. He wasn't wearing expensive jackets or jeans. His hair wasn't styled. He wasn't wearing any of the, what he called, bling. His skin looked terrible; pale and peeling. But that smile. The look in his eyes. It was exactly the same.

"Shotaro!"

He snickered again.

"You're really something. But question is, are you really going to be the one? I highly doubt it. I've been watching you for a while. Waiting for us to have a formal encounter. And well, here we are, and frankly, I'm not very impressed."

Kyoko clenched her fists. Her eyes burned with fiery anger as her little friends took over. They flew over to the wines and gnawed them with their teeth and tore at them until Kyoko ripped her legs out of their hold. Odette's jaw dropped as Kyoko stepped out of her trap.

"H-how did you do that?"

But Kyoko didn't hear the astonished Odette. She only saw and heard the man in front of her. Odette gazed as an unusual threatening aura overtook Kyoko.

"Hmmm. Interesting… You might not be as useless as I thought you were. But still not quite worthy of the title as the chosen one."

"Shut up Shotaro! So you're the one causing all the chaos around here! I should have known!"

"Me?" The Dark One place a hand over his heart acting hurt and made an innocent look that still looked rather menacing on his face.

"Yes! You changed Ms. Woods and her brother into animals. You've caused fear in everyone's lives!"

The Dark One began chuckling.

"What's so funny!"

"You are. With your little complaints and such. And what's with these names? Ms. Woods. Shotaro. How cute. The chosen one has given everyone little nicknames." He chuckled once more.

"Stop with that laughing!"

Odette pulled on Kyoko's arm trying to make her stop, but Kyoko was lost to her as she yanked her arm back.

"Oh, but it's so funny! Who do you think you are? Telling me to shut up. Speaking so loudly with me."

In an instant, the Dark One zoomed closer to Kyoko so that he was standing right in front of her. His smile was gone now and his face was full of anger and his eyes burned a dark shade of red. He held up his hands from which a light shone out and a seemingly ball of fire sore out and hit Kyoko in the chest and threw her back.

"Kyoko!" Odette tried to go over to her, but she was still bound by the wines.

Kyoko raised herself up on her elbows and glared at the Dark One as she held one hand to her chest. She winced at the pain.

"Know you place human!"

"Me? You should know YOUR place!"

"Silence! You are no match for me, but still, I don't plan to let you go free. Your very presence taunts me and I will not stand for that you filthy creature."

The Dark One smiled as he was able to see Kyoko's minions that were swirling in anger from his words. He was rather proud of himself having this girl worked up so quickly by him. Kyoko pushed herself back up to her feet, still clenching her chest.

"How dare you! Up until now I was confused and scared about what Ms. Woods told me about you, but now, I'm kind of glad it's you. Seven days. I have seven days to destroy you. And destroy you I will!"

The Dark One broke out into a sinister laughter. He ground his teeth and smiled.

"Alright. Challenge accepted. I was planning on killing you in an instant, but now I think I'll have a little fun with you."

The Dark One came closer to Kyoko and grab her left wrist. Kyoko tried to pull her arm away, screaming at him to let go and beating him on the chest with her other hand as her demons clawed at him, too, but it had no effect. He took his three fingers of his other hand and pressed them to the palm of her hand. Kyoko screamed in agony as her skin under the Dark One's fingers burned. It felt like a blazing hot swore was being pierced into her skin. She finally tore her hand away from his grasp and clenched it close to her chest as tears rolled down her cheek. She held out her trembling hand and saw that he had left a print on her palm. It was a diamond with two lines cutting through its northern and southern points. Kyoko stared at her hand, still gripping her own wrist, and then looked up, now with a hint of fear in her heart. But her anger and hatred was still stronger.

"What did you do? What is this?"

"That my princess is the sign of Selenstra."

"Selenstra?"

"It's kind of like a virus that infects your body. Slowly… Seven days you say? Well, alright then. Seven days is all you've got alright."

"I don't…"

"You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, I have other places to be. Oh and you there! Little Miss Swan Princess."

A forgotten Odette looked towards him, alarmed at what his next move may be. He snickered.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just wanted to let you know that you look lovely tonight. Nice to see you back in your old form…for now. Just remember, stay out of my path, or else..."

And with that, he began to retreat away slowly. Kyoko lunged for him, but she merely fell through him and a thick mist set around her. Kyoko got back up and frantically looked around.

"Where are you? You coward! How dare you run away from me!"

Kyoko felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and grabbed the hand and reached out towards the person before her, only to realize it was Odette as the mist cleared up. Kyoko let go of her and once again glanced around.

"He's gone…" Odette whispered to her.

Odette closed her eyes, placing a hand over her mouth and let out light sobs. Kyoko got up and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Woods. What's wrong?"

"He has him. He has him!"

"Who?"

"My…my Peter. He took him."

Odette fell to her knees. Kyoko just stood there shocked. Not knowing what to do.

"H-how do you know?"

"He showed him to me. I saw him before my eyes. It was a warning I think…a warning not to help you."

Kyoko looked down at her feet. She felt ashamed now.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have acted that way. I should have been more careful about what I said. I don't know what came over me. When I saw him, I just…"

"No. It's not your fault. In fact, I applaud you at your bravery. It didn't seem like it, but I could tell your attitude made him nervous. And that might be our advantage. We need to show him we're not afraid."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. He's gone. And he's taken the President with him. And I don't know what to do to get him back or to stop that person."

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way."

"No! You can't help me! Or else…or else… I don't even know what he'll do to the President, to Peter. And what if he takes someone else, too."

"No. That's what he wants. He wants you left all alone. And I believe in you. I'll help you. After all, it might be the only way I'll ever see Peter again."

Kyoko and Odette just sat there on their knees in the spikey grass. Their knees hurt from the thorns sticking out, but their bodies were too numb to care. Suddenly, Odette gasped, causing Kyoko to look up in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Show me your hand!"

Kyoko put out her right hand.

"No, the other one!"

Kyoko reached out her left hand that had the strange sign on it.

"I was so caught up with my worries for Peter, I forgot about this. Oh my goodness, my dear, this is really bad!"

"What is it?"

"It's Selenstra…"

"It's what?"

"It's…it's…"

Odette sighed, shaking her head.

"There's no point worrying about that now. We just need to find that demon again so we can get Peter back and make you all better again."

"But I don't understand. What is it?"

"I-I'll tell you about it tomorrow. For now, we should find somewhere to hide."

Odette got up and Kyoko followed. Odette led Kyoko deep into the forest. Kyoko stayed huddled close to the princess as the world around her was starting to scare her again. Finally Odette came to a halt in front of a tangle of wines. She reached out and pulled the wines to the side. Kyoko gasped at what she saw in front of her. The sight was breath-taking. There was a lake in front of her, but it wasn't like any lake she had ever seen before. This lake had an enchanting feel to it, with clear blue water that sparkled under the moonlight. As Kyoko looked up, she saw that the canopies creating a window full of millions of bright stars that twinkled and danced around in the navy sky. The grass here was so soft and the blades were so perfect with little droplets of water hanging on them. There were different types of flowers growing everywhere with all sorts of different colors and patterns, webbing around the trees and the ground. Some flowers were large enough for Kyoko to take a seat in them while others were tiny little buds growing on the trees. Little butterflies with glitter on their wings fluttered by Kyoko.

"Thank goodness. This place is normal!"

"Normal? This is NOT normal! It's amazing!"

Odette let out a slight chuckle at Kyoko who had her hands clasped together, all worries suddenly forgotten. Odette led Kyoko over to what looked like a white puffy cloud. Kyoko reached out to touch it and realized that it was actually wooly, soft material.

"You can sleep her for tonight. I don't think anyone will find us here. Well, anyone but him of course. I only ever told Peter about this place and the scent from the flowers will cloak your smell."

Kyoko went and lay down. It was so soft and smooth that Kyoko already started to doze off. She let out a yawn.

"Thank you Ms. Woods. But I'm still so confused about what happened. I mean, why are you a princess instead of a witch?" And why did…"

"Hush now. Enough with the questions. But if you must know, I think it's because you helped me that I'm not a witch anymore and seems like it affected my home, too. But just sleep now. We have a lot to do…"

Odette laughed as she saw that Kyoko was already asleep. But in a moment, Odette's expression changed. She placed her hand on Kyoko's head.

"Sleep well Child. You have a lot in store for you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. It turned out being longer than expected, but hopefully it was a good read. I don't know when I'll update again, but I'll try to make it soon. The story isn't exactly turning out how I thought it would, but I like where it's going. But be sure to let me know if you want to see a change and I'll see what I can do. There's still much in store. I hope I'm not starting to bore anyone. I'll try my best to keep my chapters exciting. I'm planning on starting another Skip Beat story once this story is wrapped up, so I would really really appreciate it if you guys could give me some input on how my writing is so far. Please leave a comment or PM me to let me know! Thanks for reading! And Happy Holidays!<strong>


End file.
